Convencerse
by zape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Han sobrevivido a la guerra. Él se ha ganado un corazón. Ahora Ulquiorra y Orihime tienen que enfrentarse al reto más interesante: vivir juntos. Serie de drabbles y de one-shots que relatan sus travesuras.
1. Completamente diferentes

_La historia original pertenece a **Princess Kitty1** y los personajes a **Tite Kubo**._

**Completamente Diferentes**

Ulquiorra Cifer se sentó en el sofá, en una postura tensa, los ojos abiertos en un claro gesto de terror. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. De hecho, era demasiado sorprendente que _jamás_ se hubiese imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar. Sencillamente estaba más allá de su comprensión, lo cual era una idea ilógica en sí misma. Pero cuando se trataba de Orihime Inoue, estaba empezando a entender que casi todas las cosas que hacía carecían del menor sentido, por mucho que se mantuviera despierto por la noche, pensando en su comportamiento (seis horas era su récord actual).

Al otro lado del sofá, con sus suaves piernas dobladas debajo de ella, Orihime estaba en medio de un ataque de risa incontrolable. Había llegado al punto de no hacer ningún ruido ya; la parte superior de su cuerpo se agitaba en silencio, a excepción de los chirridos ocasionales que se debían a sus fuertes aspiraciones de aire. Sus labios estaban tan abiertos como posible, los dientes apretados y estaba casi doblada por la mitad, su largo pelo rojo cayéndole por los hombros y colgándole del aire. Entonces se paró, sus enormes ojos clavados en la pantalla del televisor y esperó un momento antes de llevarse ambas manos a la boca, las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, ante otra ronda de histeria.

- ¡Me duele!- gritó entre los dedos, antes de caerse de lado.

Ulquiorra también había vuelto a centrar su atención en la televisión, ligeramente alarmado al oír que algo le dolía, pero decidido a no hacer nada para calmarla; después de todo, había sido cosa suya. No, le preocupaba más _qué_ le estaba haciendo reírse con tanta fuerza, dejando de lado el hecho de que ya no le sorprendiera tanto como al principio que ella no dejase de reírse.

En la pantalla, una pareja de humanos vestidos con gruesas ropas de invierno, bajaban por una pista de esquí sobre lo que parecía una enorme rueda de coche. Al llegar al final de la colina, la rueda golpeó la cresta de otra que permanecía oculta, catapultando a los humanos unos tres metros por el aire. Sacudiéndose, lucharon por recuperar el equilibrio mientras llegaban al suelo, pero no lo consiguieron. Ambos cayeron de cara sobre la nieve, las espaldas arqueadas, las piernas dobladas bajo sus cuerpos antes de que sonara el _batacazo_. Pero lo más horrendo del vídeo era el hecho de que los humanos que salían no tendrían más de cinco años… y Orihime, la chica que se había preocupado hasta la locura de la seguridad de sus amigos, gritaba alborotada, como si aquello fuese lo más gracioso que jamás hubiera visto.

De inmediato en la televisión apareció otro vídeo, en el que una pareja vestida con lo que Ulquiorra reconoció como ropa de boda estaba subiendo unas escaleras. La novia, en su precioso kimono, de pronto se tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, arrastrando a su sorprendido marido con ella. Justo después de eso, un coche que circulaba sobre una carretera helada no consiguió frenar a tiempo y empezó a moverse hacia atrás, provocando una reacción en cadena que hizo que un montón de peatones echaran a correr por todas partes. El montaje caótico continuó, mostrando un alegre homenaje al cancán, que Ulquiorra había aprendido hacía poco- gracias a una interesante demostración de la propia Orihime- se trataba de un baile muy exigente físicamente y que, por el motivo que fuese, implicaba darle patadas al aire.

Al final los vídeos terminaron, volviendo al sonriente presentador del programa y al público que aplaudía. Orihime jadeaba y se reía, limpiándose las mejillas, mientras Ulquiorra la miraba completamente inalterado. No se había esperado nada al ir a vivir con ella. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas había sido capaz de empezar a elaborar predicciones acerca de lo que hacer en ciertas situaciones. Pero _eso_… Esa muestra de crueldad inexcusable, de escasos remordimientos era… era…

Bueno, siendo sincero, no sabía si debería de estar disgustado o emocionado. Pensó en que debería de pasar algo de tiempo en la biblioteca, investigando esas desconcertantes emociones.

- Mujer- le dijo, mientras ella se incorporaba con un enérgico _¡uff!_ y se arreglaba el pelo- No entiendo qué encuentras de divertido en esos vídeos- ella se giró hacia él, pestañeando como si acabase de recordar que estaba ahí.

Eso le molestaba un poco, pero por desgracia ocurría a menudo; había observado que Orihime soñaba despierta de manera muy fuerte y abrumadora, lo que provocara que se evadiera del mundo y estallara con sus sinsentidos a lo largo del día. La última vez que se había despertado de una de sus ensoñaciones, le había gritado a Ulquiorra que cerrara la ventana antes de que la cena "se escapase". Al estar preparando dicha cena, él se había fijado en la sartén confundido y ella había echado a correr para cerrarla ella misma, quejándose de lo lento que era para ser un antiguo Espada.

En ese momento Orihime estaba viendo la televisión, uno de sus anuncios publicitarios y después miró de nuevo a Ulquiorra.

- ¡Oh!- él la miró expectante, los ojos verdes sin pestañear, la boca formando una especie de línea recta y a Orihime le dieron ganas de golpearle por enésima vez en el pecho, para asegurarse de que el agujero hubiese desaparecido de veras- Pero… ¿no lo estaba viendo? Ha sido muy gracioso.

- Sí, lo he notado por tu reacción- dijo Ulquiorra secamente- Lo que no entiendo es cómo _te_ puede parecer tan divertida semejante violencia contra los de tu misma raza, teniendo en cuenta el drama que viviste en Hueco Mundo por el sufrimiento de tus compañeros.

Orihime abrió la boca de golpe.

- ¡Ulquiorra, esto es completamente diferente!- movió la mano quitándole importancia- Nadie se hace daño de verdad en esos vídeos. Es decir, está claro que _da la impresión_ de que sí, pero no saldrían en el programa si alguien se hiciese daño de verdad.

Ulquiorra la miró fijamente.

- Entonces, ¿estás diciendo- empezó despacio- que tu especie considera semejante comportamiento sádico perfectamente aceptable, mientras nadie se haga daño?

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, si lo dices así entonces sí que suena _mal_.

- Tan sólo estoy haciendo una observación sincera.

Después de estirar las piernas y mover los dedos de los pies dentro de los calcetines, Orihime se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para picar.

- ¡Venga, Ulquiorra! No es tan importante. Deberías aprender a relajarte de vez en cuan-¡_agh_!- su frase terminó en un grito al deslizarse su pie por el suelo y perder el equilibrio hasta caer al suelo- ¡Ah!- se quejó, frotándose el trasero ahora dolorido.

Ulquiorra, que estaba viendo un anuncio demasiado colorido para ser de un restaurante de comida rápida, la miró por encima del hombro.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó evasivo.

- Oh, sí, muy bien- murmuró Orihime, sujetándose del borde de la encimera para poder incorporarse.

Ulquiorra la miró durante un largo momento.

- _Ja_- dijo al fin, con la misma expresión despegada de siempre- Ja, ja- entonces consiguió esquivar por los pelos una manzana convertida en proyectil, que se estampó en la pared que tenía detrás, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerse pedazos. Orihime le sacó la lengua, sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza mientras se giraba y abría la nevera, murmurando algo parecido a "No es gracioso". Ulquiorra se levantó y recogió la manzana destrozada.

Tal vez su pseudo-humanidad le hubiese hecho perder algunos de sus reflejos de arrancar, pero no le había arrebatado la capacidad de ganar una discusión.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! Ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo UlquiHime! Y no uno cualquiera, sino una nueva traducción de la escritora ya conocida por el fandom, **Princess Kitty1**. Además, probablemente sea una de las más extensas de todo Fanfiction, con la friolera de... ¡95 capítulos! Así que tendremos UlquiHime para rato. Espero que os guste mucho, que la disfrutéis como todas las demás de esta chica y que nos armemos de paciencia, porque esta aventura será larguísima! Un beso a todos y bienvenidos!_


	2. Esto es lo que hay, esto es la guerra

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**__ y los personajes a __**Tite Kubo**__._

**Esto es lo que hay, chicos. Esto es la guerra**

Después de un largo día de clase, seguido de una tarde aún más larga trabajando en la pastelería del final de la calle, Orihime por fin fue capaz de llegar a casa y relajarse. Pero el hecho de que últimamente pasase todavía más tiempo en la cocina no había disminuido su amor por ella y normalmente pasaba de largo por el salón y su dormitorio, para ir a preparar la cena. A veces le pedía ayuda a Ulquiorra, porque gracias a su contribución algunos de sus platos sin sabor y más dudosos se habían convertido en exquisiteces. En serio, ¿de dónde aprendía todas esas cosas? Ya, bueno, supuso que haberle sacado el carné de la biblioteca tendría algo que ver.

Un soleado día de marzo, entró en su apartamento después del trabajo, con una bandeja de pasteles cubiertos por un plástico transparente. A salvo, dentro del plástico, había dos donuts rellenos de gelatina y un cupcake cremoso y muy mono, de color amarillo y con trocitos de chocolate, rodeado de glaseado blanco y con una delicada cereza en la punta. Llevaba todo el turno mirando los cupcakes, con la boca hecha agua, rogando que quedase uno para poder llevárselo a casa y así fue: quedó un triste y solitario cupcake, listo y esperando a que lo devoraran.

- ¡Estoy en casa!- gritó, dirigiéndose con paso ligero a la cocina.

Ulquiorra apareció en el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bienvenida- dijo, recordando el protocolo humano que ella le había enseñado al empezar a vivir en su casa. La miró con curiosidad, sin decir nada al ver cómo abría el frigorífico y metía la bandeja dentro.

- He traído unos donuts para los dos, pero el cupcake es mío- le advirtió innecesariamente. A Ulquiorra no le iban mucho los dulces, aunque de vez en cuando los comía- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

- Sin incidentes- eso era lo que le respondía cada vez que le preguntaba, aunque después de insistir mucho siempre acabase descubriendo que había estado hablando con la anciana señora senil dos puertas más abajo o que se había encontrado con Kurosaki y sus hermanas de camino a la biblioteca y que la más joven, Yuzu, le había llamado "guapo". Una vez hasta había salvado a un gato callejero de ser atropellado por un coche, cosa que ella sólo supo porque el muy ingrato le había arañado en la mejilla, dejándole tres líneas perpendiculares a la que ya le bajaba del ojo. Con amargura declaró que jamás volvería a arriesgar la vida por ninguna bestia estúpida más, en toda su vida.

- Vale, como quieras, voy a preparar ternera para cenar. ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacerla?

No dijo que sí, pero tampoco que no, lo que significaba que aparecería en cuanto ella tirase algo, cosa que ocurría a menudo. Así que se sentó sobre la encimera para esperar, los ojos fijos en la espalda de Orihime. Se movió de un lado a otro por la cocina, canturreando alegremente una canción que había oído en la radio una o dos veces, haciendo a la vez una especie de baile improvisado.

Ulquiorra aún no había dejado atrás esa costumbre de observarla, pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por esa mujer tan alegre y colorida. Comparada con la chica de la que había estado a cargo en Las Noches, casi parecía otra persona completamente diferente. su rostro era el mismo, su pelo un poco diferente, pero su actitud no tenía nada que ver. Se preguntó si estaría relacionado con la edad, pero sus amigos insistían en que así era como se comportaba _normalmente_, así que supuso que en realidad no la conocía tanto como él creía. La idea era, por raro que pareciera, tanto perturbadora como reconfortante. De haber sido otro predecible ser humano más, él no estaría ahí.

Por una vez a Orihime no se le cayó nada e insistió en que lo celebraran con sake, pero Ulquiorra lo rechazó. Le ayudó a poner la mesa y poco después la cena estuvo servida.

Orihime devoró unas cuantas raciones, deleitándose a través de suspiros y risitas. Ulquiorra no dijo nada, pero se tomó un segundo y después un tercer plato. Había comida suficiente en la mesa como para alimentar a un ejército gracias al apetito voraz de Orihime, así que no le preocupó especialmente quedarse sin nada, hasta que se hubo dado cuenta de que la ternera se estaba acabando.

Masticó despacio. Levantó la vista hacia Ulquiorra y le pilló mirándole mientras trataba de coger otro trozo, moviendo dudoso los palillos por un momento antes de continuar, impávido. Ella abrió la boca. También cogió otro trozo, tratando de comérselo sin darle a entender que estaba dispuesta a hacerse con el último pedazo de carne. Estaba preocupado de su propia comida, bastante satisfecho con lo que tenía.

Poco sabía Orihime que Ulquiorra también había puesto el ojo sobre el último trozo de carne; después de todo, le enorgullecía el hecho de poder verlo _todo_. Pero sabía que si comía a la misma velocidad que ella, se atragantaría, igual que hizo ella poco después, tosiendo y escupiendo en su servilleta. Mujer idiota.

- Deberías ir más despacio- le dijo, ayudándola.

Orihime sonrió, pero con tan poca profundidad como un charco.

- Gracias por la sugerencia, Ulquiorra.

- De nada, mujer.

Bebió un poco de agua, su mirada fija en la ternera. Ulquiorra seguía mascando. ¡Sí! ¡Había ganado! Sintiendo cómo su corazón ardía de la emoción, cogió los palillos…

… y Ulquiorra se los atrapó con los suyos.

El silencio invadió la habitación. Los ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con los grises niebla. Cuatro palillos sobre un único trozo de carne. Ninguno de ellos habló, ninguno de ellos pareció respirar.

Entonces él le lanzó los suyos a la otra punta de la habitación, con una sonrisa triunfal y de autosatisfacción apenas rozándole el rostro al coger su premio. Pero de pronto hubo una explosión de luz y los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron como platos al ver cómo la base de sus palillos golpeaba el escudo del shun shun rikka de Orihime. Entonces llegó su turno de esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa.

Por supuesto, Ulquiorra no iba a permitirse ser derrotado. Echó un rápido vistazo a su zampakuto, Murciélago, apoyada en la pared, junto a la televisión. Mientras Orihime cogía otro par de palillos para recuperar el trozo de carne, él se levantó de la mesa, demostrando su velocidad suprema y cogió la espada. La exasperante mujer tenía el pedazo de ternera a escasos centímetros de su boca abierta, con una mano debajo por si se caía, sus ojos ya cerrados y anticipándose al delicioso sabor.

Sin embargo, sintió el frío acero de la hoja de Murciélago contra su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ulquiorra estaba reclinado sobre la pequeña mesa, listo para darle el toque de gracia, sus ojos fríos y sin una pizca de humor.

- Suéltalo, mujer- dijo en el mismo tono imperativo que había usado incontables veces en el pasado- y esto no acabará en un baño de sangre.

Orihime tragó aire con nerviosismo, mirando nerviosamente la espada. Podía sentir su afilada punta a punto de rozarle la piel. Aquella era una situación de vida o muerte, lo sabía… pero también lo había sido su encarcelamiento y había salido de él viva. Una sonrisa retorcida le surcó el rostro.

- ¡Bu…!- le cortó, mientras se metía el trozo de carne en la boca, sin ningún tipo de modales, masticando felizmente, su expresión burlona tan maliciosa como una carcajada. Y por si eso no fuera ya lo suficientemente malo, le sacó la lengua después de tragar, para que viera que ya no quedaba nada.

Ulquiorra apartó la espada de ella y la envainó.

- No vas a salirte con la tuya- le aseguró, apartándose de la mesa.

- Ya lo he _hecho_- dijo Orihime sin piedad, siguiéndole con la mirada- Espera… ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó al ver cómo entraba en la cocina. Sin responderle, abrió la puerta del frigorífico y cogió la bandeja envuelta en plástico que había traído esa tarde, dejándola sobre la encimera con un _ruido_ sordo- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Orihime se levantó, mientras su corta victoria moría del todo al darse cuenta de todo. Pero Ulquiorra no respondió. Rasgó el plástico y cogió el cupcake de color amarillo y con trocitos de chocolate, rodeado de glaseado blanco y con una cereza torcida en la punta. Se la enseñó para que la viera- ¡No te atreverás!- gritó Orihime. ¡No el cupcake! ¡Cualquier cosa menos el cupcake por el que había rogado y que había esperado toda la tarde para comerse! ¡Era _suyo_; estaban unidos por el destino! Era imposible que Ulquiorra fuese a…

Se llevó el cupcake a la boca y deslizó su lengua por el lateral hasta llegar a la punta, atrapando la cereza con los dientes y enseñándosela antes de rodarla con destreza entre los caninos y mordiéndola como un salvaje. Entonces dejó el cupcake en la palma de su mano y se lamió el glaseado de los dedos.

Pasaron cerca de cinco segundos de silencio antes de que Orihime dejara escapar un grito salvaje, como de una mujer cuyo hijo hubiese sido asesinado, corriera a la cocina y tirara a Ulquiorra al suelo. La pelea que siguió duró aproximadamente dos minutos, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe e Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu y Chad entraron en el apartamento, con las armas listas.

- ¿Inoue?- la llamaron alarmados, mientras ella y Ulquiorra rodaban por el salón. La tenía atrapada contra el suelo, sujetándole las muñecas con una de sus manos, manteniendo alejado el cupcake de su alcance, evitando con sus piernas que ella le diese patadas- ¡Inoue!- gritó Ichigo y los dos se congelaron, mirando al pequeño grupo.

Orihime pestañeó despacio.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eh, hola, chicos!- miró a Ulquiorra y su rostro adquirió diferentes tonos de rojo, dándose cuenta de que estaban en una postura un poco comprometida- Nosotros, ehh, no esperábamos que viniésemos.

- Oh, vaya- sonrió Rukia.

Orihime apartó rápidamente a Ulquiorra, olvidándose por completo del cupcake. Satisfecho, cruzó las piernas y lo mordió, masticando alegremente.

- Esto no es lo que parece… ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- se apartó el pelo de su rostro llameante, con una curiosidad sincera.

Rukia envainó su espada, mientras los brazos de Chad volvían a la normalidad y el arco de Ishida desaparecía. Ichigo fue el único que siguió en guardia, aunque su expresión había pasado de una de pánico a una que decía "no quiero saber nada".

- Sentimos vibraciones en vuestros dos reiatsu y pensamos que habría algún problema.

Ulquiorra se lamió el glaseado de los dedos, casi divertido y satisfecho por que los shinigamis se hubiesen equivocado al juzgar la situación.

- No, no… Sólo estábamos… cenando- Orihime hundió los hombros derrotada, sabiendo que dijese lo que dijese en ese punto, sus amigos seguirían pensando que ella y Ulquiorra eran unos pervertidos. No es que hubieran hecho algo, pero bien podían haber malinterpretado las cosas. Y así había sido, a juzgar por las mejillas sonrojadas de Ishida y Chad y la enorme sonrisa de Rukia.

Sin decir nada más, se vieron obligados a explicarse de cara a la Sociedad de Almas a través del módulo de comunicación que Matsumoto y Hitsugaya habían instalado en su apartamento. Les habían monitorizado el reiatsu y habían estado a punto de mandar todo un escuadrón de shinigamis a la Ciudad de Karakura. Después de unas cuantas reverencias y unos cuantos no-volverá-a-pasar, la pantalla se apagó. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, antes de que Orihime le golpeara a Ulquiorra en el hombro. Él recuperó el equilibrio y le devolvió el golpe.

**/Continuará/**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal este segundo capítulo? Espero que bien. La química entre los dos empieza a palparse en el ambiente y estoy segura de que habrá muchas más situaciones comprometidas entre esta pareja. Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble! Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: Hi! Thank you so much! Well, the translation wouldn't be anything without its original story, so the merit is yours too! See you in next chapters!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Gracias por el review! La verdad es que tenía ganas de encontrar un fanfic que se centrara en las cosillas de la vida cotidiana de estos dos, porque da pie a muchas situaciones. Espero que haya más malos entendidos y situaciones comprometidas de aquí en adelante. Un beso!_

_**L'Muk**__: hola! Ya, lo cierto es que la vida cotidiana siempre da pie a muchísimas situaciones y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que para Ulquiorra es todo nuevo. Espero que las tramas sigan avanzando en ese sentido (y que se compliquen un poco). Un beso y gracias por el review!_

_: hola! Gracias por el comentario! Espero ir subiendo los capítulos con cierta rapidez, pero ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Pero bueno, se intentará. Un beso!_


	3. Todo en las estrellas

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Todo en las Estrellas**

Había muchas cosas que Orihime se imaginaba ya al llegar a su apartamento. Cuando anunciaba que había llegado, Ulquiorra salía a saludarla. A veces estaba viendo la televisión, aunque normalmente estaba tirado en el sofá con un libro abierto sobre su cabeza, mientras en la mesa descansaba una pequeña pila de libros igual de complicados que ése, esperando a que se los leyera o ya acabados.

Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban las cosas filosóficas que más le rondaban a uno por la mente, aunque el último mes había pasado por una fase artística. Eso les había llevado a pasar muchas tardes sentados juntos, observando páginas cubiertas de cuadros y estatuas, luchando por averiguar qué había querido decir cierto artista a través de la representación de una mujer embarazada con el embrión de un pollo creciendo dentro de su ya abultada barriga.

- Cobardía- había dicho Ulquiorra sin más.

- Creo que sólo tenía hambre- había contestado ella.

Ese día, sin embargo, la voz seca de Ulquiorra no le había dado la bienvenida al llegar a casa. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle si estaba ahí, cuando de pronto algo la empujó contra el pecho de alguien y la arrastró a la habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta y poniendo el pestillo. Instintivamente se separó del cuerpo y miró a Ulquiorra con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Silencio- le dijo él firmemente, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, separando las persianas para ver hacia fuera- Ocúltate en el armario y ten listas tus horquillas.

Orihime abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- su voz adquirió un matiz de pánico.

- ¿Dónde está tu móvil? Contacta de inmediato con los shinigamis e infórmales de que Sousuke Aizen se ha escapado de su prisión y viene hacia aquí.

- _¿Qué?_- gritó, golpeándose el delantal de la panadería hasta encontrar su móvil. Miró a la pantalla, con las manos temblándole tanto que apenas pudo marcar los números- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Qué está _pasando_? Creía que habían dicho que estaría encerrado durante… ¡Oh, Dios!- entonces recordó que no había guardado el número de Kurosaki, ni era precisamente diestra con los aparatos tecnológicos, así que no tenía ni idea de cuál era el icono de los contactos. ¿El símbolo del stick, el libro o el teléfono retro?- ¿Quién te lo ha contado?- le preguntó al calmado Ulquiorra, que ya tenía a Murciélago en la cintura.

- Un humano.

- ¿Ha sido Urahara?

- No. Ha sido otra persona no vinculada a la Sociedad de Almas.

La ansiedad de Orihime se disparó. ¿Ahora había otra persona por ahí suelta que sabía que existía el mundo espiritual? ¿Estaría trabajando para Aizen?

- Dime qué ha pasado- dijo ella, mientras seguía buscando los contactos.

Ulquiorra asintió como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un superior, informando de la situación.

- Antes me dijiste que fuera a la tienda de la esquina, para adquirir ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. Me marché hacia el mediodía y seguí la ruta establecida. Sin embargo, a medio camino, un humano vestido con unas ropas extrañas y brillantes me paró. Entonces intentó convencerme de que había nacido con la habilidad para ver el futuro.

Orihime lo miró perpleja.

- Le habría tachado de enfermo mental, pero al ser un conocido tuyo y haber sido testigo de tus poderes sobrenaturales, decidí quedarme y escucharle. Entonces me agarró de la muñeca, me analizó las líneas de la palma y en un momento dado dijo que un viejo enemigo me haría una visita- concluyó Ulquiorra.

A Orihime se le escapó el móvil de las manos, que chocó contra el suelo haciendo un enorme ruido. Quiso reírse, pero al ver que él estaba tan serio supo que quizá debería no hacerlo.

- Oh, Ulquiorra- se acercó a él y le acarició gentilmente el brazo- Aizen no está de camino- la miró entrecerrando los ojos- Ese hombre no era más que uno de esos videntes farsantes que hay por la calle. Te leen la mano, ponen cara de circunstancia y entonces te dicen algo que podría servirle a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento.

- ¿Y por qué diablos alguien haría algo así?

- Por dinero- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oh. Ulquiorra había salido corriendo tan rápido que el hombre no había tenido oportunidad de pedirle dinero.

- Entonces el hombre estaba mintiendo.

- Sip.

- Aizen sigue en la cárcel… _no_ está de camino.

- Exacto.

Ulquiorra tuvo la breve idea de salir, encontrar al vidente, apuntarle con un cero al pecho y mandarle al Otro Mundo. Pero entonces se le pasó por la cabeza algo más y miró a Orihime, soltando la empuñadura de Murciélago.

- Estás a salvo.

Orihime pestañeó, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rosado. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así?

- Sí, estoy a salvo- se estiró el delantal por inercia, decidida a cambiar de tema- ¡Con que, eh, médiums en la tele y por la calle! Casi todos son estafadores. ¡Pero no Don Kanonji! Es amigo nuestro y sabemos que puede ver espíritus- Ulquiorra frunció el ceño. Se había dado cuenta de ese cambio tan raro. Lo había hecho para distraerlo- Pero, ¿sabes qué no es una estafa? ¡El horóscopo! Eso _no puede_ ser mentira; ¡todo está en las estrellas!

- ¿En las estrellas?- repitió Ulquiorra despacio.

- ¡Sí! Eh, mira- buscó por la habitación, encontró una revista de moda que había comprado no hacía mucho y fue directa a la última página, donde estaba el horóscopo mensual- Tu cumpleaños es el 1 de diciembre, así que eres Sagitario.

- ¿Un qué?

- ¡Y según lo que dice aquí, vas a tener una semana buenísima! No tendrás muchos ingresos, pero se supone que tu vida amorosa cambiará pronto. También vas a…- Orihime se detuvo, mirando la página de la revista con una sonrisa inalterable. Ulquiorra se acercó y le echó un vistazo.

**Vas a recibir la visita de un viejo enemigo.**

Ulquiorra giró despacio la cabeza hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Orihime cerró la revista de golpe y la tiró por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Bueno! Qué sabrán estas estúpidas revistas, ¿eh? Si las escriben un montón de solteronas de mediana edad y aburridas… ¡Aah!- gritó, mientras Ulquiorra la empujaba hacia el armario y la dejaba encerrada.

Esa noche tomó la decisión de no volver a creerse supuestas predicciones del futuro. Pero entonces Grimmjow y Nel aparecieron para hacerles una vista pocos días después, así que decidió excluir las revistas de la lista de cosas prohibidas.

**/Continuará/**

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz San Valentín (atrasado) y esas cosas! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este tercer capítulo. Áis, ver a Ulquiorra sin saber comportarse ante situaciones normales y corrientes resulta adorable. Y que lo primero que haga al sentir el peligro sea proteger a Orihime es fantástico. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: Hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Ya, tenía ganas de hacer algo así. Es diferente, como una serie de capítulos muy cortos entre ellos dos. Veremos a ver cómo avanza su relación. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Yeah, I'm fine. And you? Your writing lessons? See you!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario! Me alegro de que te esté gustando y espero que la historia siga mejorando. Un beso!_


	4. Pelos de loco

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Pelos de Loco**

Orihime se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que la risa se le escapara. Había vuelto a quedarse dormido; ¡qué mono! Ya no estaba tan maravillada como la primera vez que había ocurrido; después de todo, mucha gente se quedaba dormida después de que les masajearan el pelo. Hasta ella misma podía acabar dando un espectáculo con sus ronquidos, después de hacerle una vista a su peluquero.

Pero, ¿Ulquiorra? Eso no se lo habría esperado nunca. Hacía unos meses, cuando apenas llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos, había salido de la ducha, con el pelo negro despeinado en todas direcciones. Mientras se esforzaba por no reírse de él- en aquel momento se molestaba mucho por cosas que no entendía- le ofreció peinárselo. Por supuesto, al principio se había negado, pero después de insistir mucho se resignó y se sentó en el sofá. Ella se sentó sobre los cojines y apenas cinco minutos después de que empezase a trabajar, él se durmió.

Orihime apartó las manos de su pelo y se inclinó sobre él para verle la cara de dormido. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que podía ver algo así, porque normalmente se levantaba antes y se acostaba después que ella.

- Ulquiorra- susurró.

- ¿Hmm?- le respondió una voz grogui.

- Estás dormido.

- No lo estoy, mujer- dijo, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Giró la vista y siguió aparándole el pelo de la frente. Ya se lo había desenredado- Ulquiorra ponía caras raras al hacerlo- y ahora estaba entreteniéndose decidiendo qué hacer con él. ¿Cómo le quedaría el pelo engominado? Tardó un momento en imaginárselo vestido con un esmoquin, llevándola en brazos a algún baile elegante, brillante e importante. Sería la fiesta de algún miembro del Gobierno importante…

… Pero, un momento, ¿qué estaban haciendo ahí esos ninjas? ¡Mierda, les habían encontrado! Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ulquiorra y él le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. Él también los había visto. Se pasearon entre el público hacia la zona de baile y él le puso una mano en la cintura y ella entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Con calma. Tenían que bailar como una pareja de enamorados, no como un par de agentes secretos con unos kunais en sus espaldas. Ella mantuvo la vista fija por encima de su hombro y él del suyo, defendiéndose de alguna manera. ¡Ahí! El camarero se les acercó con una bandeja de _hors d'oeuvres_. Orihime se le acercó y besó la mejilla de Ulquiorra, tomándose un momento para susurrar:

- Dos segundos.

Entonces se apartó de él, se levantó la falda del vestido y desenfundó la pistola que llevaba enganchada al muslo, la apuntó por encima del hombro de Ulquiorra y abrió fuego a los ninjas. Los invitados empezaron a chillar, a esconderse y a correr hacia las salidas, mientras los asesinos vestidos de negro se lanzaban hacia la pista de baile, apartando a los elegantes hombres y a las preciosas mujeres mientras trataban de llegar hasta la pareja que estaba en medio de la pista. Ulquiorra se tropezó con el temeroso camarero y le robó la bandeja, usándola como escudo mientras una lluvia de kunais caía sobre ellos. Orihime se apoyó sobre su espalda y, mientras se giraba para esquivar las armas, disparó al ninja, cargándose a una fila entera.

Pero cada vez había más y se estaba quedando sin balas. La situación era desesperada. Al fijarse de nuevo en Ulquiorra observó que estaba herido, tenía un kunai clavado profundamente en su pierna.

- Mujer- jadeó, sus ojos verdes envueltos en el dolor y en la pena. Sabía lo que estaba intentando decirle: _corre_. Tenía que correr y él los contendría mientras pudiera.

- ¡No!- sus ojos brillaron de las lágrimas sin derramar- ¡No te dejaré atrás! ¡Estamos juntos en esto, Ulquiorra! ¡Juntos!

- _Mujer_- dijo con más insistencia y ella volvió de golpe al presente, pestañeando dos veces. Sus puños tiraban con fuerza de dos mechones de pelo negro y Ulquiorra la estaba mirando molesto. Orihime tragó saliva y le soltó rápidamente.

- ¡Lo siento! Debía de estar soñando despierta…- mientras se lo alisaba, cogió el peine y empezó a desenredárselo de nuevo. Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos, fijando la vista en la televisión, preguntándose qué podía haberle pasado a la chica por la cabeza para apretarle el pelo con tanta fuerza. Por supuesto, ya había aprendido hacía tiempo que a veces lo mejor era no preguntar. Además, quizá no hubiese entendido lo que le contase.

Rápidamente dejó de peinarlo con el maléfico peine y empezó a hacerlo con sus delgados dedos y Ulquiorra pasó de estar mosqueado a estar amodorrado. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, prestando cada vez menos atención. Para cuando hubo salido el siguiente anuncio, Ulquiorra ya se había dormido completamente y Orihime trataba de contener la risa al ver su adorable expresión.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer con su pelo? Estaba lo bastante largo como para que se lo atara en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Cerró los ojos y de pronto se vio atada al mástil de un barco pirata, en un mar tormentoso, mojada por la lluvia. Al timón estaba Gin Ichimaru y su característica sonrisa se volvió más siniestra a la luz de los truenos. Y a pocos pasos de ahí Sousuke Aizen y Kaname Tosen vigilaban atentamente a Ulquiorra, que apenas mantenía el equilibrio sobre una tabla de madera que colgaba de un lado del navío.

Ulquiorra miró brevemente a Orihime, su expresión indescifrable y su camisa blanca y mojada se pegaba a su esquelético cuerpo. Llevaban semanas ahí cautivos, alimentándose de los mismos restos que les daban a los perros. Al principio Aizen había tenido la intención de apresarlos como rehenes a cambio de una cuantiosa recompensa por sus vidas, pero la Marina Británica- y los padres ricos de Orihime- se habían negado a pagarle. ¿Qué importaba que una chica adolescente y un soldado murieran ahogados en el mar, como tantos otros millones de personas? Tampoco es que fuesen especialmente importantes para nadie.

- Vamos, Ulquiorra, coopera- dijo Aizen, apuntándole a la espalda del joven de pelo negro con su alfanje desenvainado- No podemos dejar a los tiburones esperando más.

Al escuchar el pie, Tia Harribel emergió de la superficie del agua, rodeada de un montón de tiburones blancos con dientes deformados y puntiagudos y sus cuerpos grandes e imponentes. Ulquiorra, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos como si nada, ni siquiera parecía preocupado.

- Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que este barco será _mío_- le dijo a Aizen, que respondió sonriendo.

- Ah, pero Sr. Cifer, ¿cómo piensa quitármelo en estas condiciones?- miró a Tousen y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza; aquel dio un paso adelante y empujó duramente a Ulquiorra.

- ¡No!- gritó Orihime al ver cómo caía de la tabla, los truenos resonando y los rayos brillando mientras se zambullía en la muerte que le aguardaba en el agua. Negó con la cabeza, los sollozos haciendo que el cuerpo le temblara, la apretada cuerda clavándose bajo sus pechos. Se había acabado. Sería la siguiente y sus estúpidos padres reirían los últimos. ¡Oh, si tan sólo pudiera ser una pirata, volver a casa por la costa y bombardearles a ellos y a sus riquezas!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?- la voz gruñona de Aizen hizo que volviera a fijarse en la tabla. ¿Qué ocurría? Oh, podía ser… ¿De verdad era…? ¡Sí! ¡Era Ulquiorra! ¡Con Peter Pan y Campanilla! ¡Oh, qué imagen tan gloriosa! ¡Estaban volando! ¡Seguro que ahora Aizen y su condenada tripulación pagaban por todo! Si corazón se sobresaltó de la alegría, la esperanza y la magia envolviéndola igual que el polvo de hada de…

- _Mujer_.

Orihime miró a Ulquiorra. Una vez más, sus dedos tiraban de su pelo con tanta fuerza que le estaba haciendo daño en el cuero cabelludo.

- ¡Aghh! ¡Lo siento!- gritó, soltándole- ¡Es que estaba muy contenta al ver que estabas bien!

Orihime se rio inocentemente, peinándole el cabello. Ulquiorra le apartó las manos, ya sin preocuparse de su comportamiento bipolar.

- Déjalo ya, mujer.

- ¡Pero todavía está…!

- He dicho que _lo dejes_- se incorporó y alejó de ella, hacia el hall. Orihime se mordió los labios, tratando de contener la risa, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría Ulquiorra en descubrir que su pelo parecía un ave del paraíso de un lado y un arbusto del otro. Esperó pacientemente y, quince segundos después, él volvió al salón. Con una expresión amarga, se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

- Arréglalo- le ordenó.

- Sí, señor- dijo ella alegremente, cogiendo el peine por quinta vez ese día. Por suerte esa vez podría concentrarse durante todo el proceso, aunque la pseudo cresta que tenía a un lado de la cabeza le hizo preguntarse cómo sería si fuese el cantante de un grupo de música emo.

**/ Continuará /**

_Hola a todos! Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Pobre Ulquiorra, seguro que al final del día se queda calvo… Aunque resulta sorprendente que se relaje tanto mientras Orihime le peina (bueno y que le deje hacerlo). Nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Sí, ya se va intuyendo que algo hay entre los dos. Pero con tantos capítulos supongo que la relación irá avanzando muy lentamente. Pero bueno, mejor para nosotros! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. No pasan demasiadas cosas, pero ya hay cierta cercanía entre los dos… a ver cómo avanza beso!_

_**Kuchiki aNgEl**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que la historia puede dar pie a muchas posibilidades y más según vayan apareciendo los demás personajes. Un beso!_

_**Titani86**__: hola! Jaja, yo en cuanto puedo sí que lo leo, aunque más por pasar el rato que por otra cosa. Y a veces aciertan y todo! Un beso!_

_**Cindira K. 94**__: hola! Sí, la verdad es que la autora logra mucho a Ulquiorra. Sigue siendo él, pero con toques diferentes que le quedan bien. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Raven Granger**__: hola! Gracias a ti por leerlo. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el capítulo nuevo. Un beso!_

_**Diana**__: hola! Jaja, me alegra mucho que hayas venido al Lado Oscuro, al lado UlquiHime! Gracias por el review y espero que la historia te siga enganchando en los capítulos que quedan. Un beso!_


	5. Historia de Amor I

La historia original pertenece a **Princess Kitty1** y los personajes a Tite Kubo. 

**Historia de Amor I**

Ulquiorra estaba en la vasta biblioteca de Karakura, sus ojos verdes paseándose por las estanterías polvorientas en busca de títulos que le llamasen la atención. Iba al menos una vez por semana, a veces dos, porque era un lector voraz y solía maravillar a las bibliotecarias con sus ansias de conocimiento. Algunas le preguntaron que para qué quería tantos libros- ¿era un estudiante universitario haciendo un trabajo? ¿un chico de instituto decidiendo qué estudiar? ¿un genio en busca de un desafío?- a lo que él simplemente contestó que estaba tratando de entender mejor a "vosotros, los humanos".

Las bibliotecarias, confundidas por sus declaraciones, sencillamente le respondieron con una sonrisa y dijeron que los intelectuales adorables como él seguro que se llevaban a todas las chicas de calle. Curioso por lo que quisieron decir, acabó delante de las tres mientras hablaban de los diferentes tipos de hombres por los que se sentían atraídas.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Los humanos tenían "tipos"? ¿Orihime tendría uno de esos "tipos"? Había observado que se comportaba de forma extraña delante del shinigami de pelo naranja, sonriéndole y sonrojándole igual que esas mujeres mayores; síntomas de ese _amor_, ¿quizás? Decidió averiguarlo por él mismo.

- Bibliotecarias- se dirigió a ellas- Recomiéndenme una obra de la literatura que trate de ese amor del que hablan.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí.

- _Romeo y Julieta_- dijo una.

- Está claro- dijo la otra.

- ¡Es la historia de amor más famosa de la literatura!- gritó la tercera, dando una palmada y batiendo las pestañas- Ya sabes, dejando de lado que Julieta sólo tenía…

- ¡Shh! ¡No se lo cuentes! Aunque juraría que todo el mundo lo tiene que leer en el colegio- la primera salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó a Ulquiorra- Sígueme, jovencito- hizo lo que le dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras se lo llevaba de la sección de Historia, directa hacia la de Literatura. La bibliotecaria buscó en el estante durante un momento, antes de sacar un tomo sorprendentemente fino de entre dos enormes antologías- ¡Aquí tienes! ¡_Romeo y Julieta_ de William Shakespeare!

Ulquiorra cogió el libro que le ofrecía, entonces recordó los modales humanos y le dio las gracias mientras se marchaba. Supuso que tendría que leerlo ahí, porque Orihime se emocionaría más de la cuenta si le veía leyendo eso. Ya podía imaginarse su rostro sonriendo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos curiosos y sus preguntas sin fin. Sí, era mucho mejor que _no_ se llevase eso a casa.

Mientras se dirigía a la mesa, abrió el libro y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué significa esto?- murmuró para sí, notando la forma tan extraña en la que el texto estaba escrito. De no haber levantado sospechas, les habría preguntado a las bibliotecarias. Pero ese formato tan extraño no cambiaría nada el hecho de leerlo, ¿no?

Se sentó y pasó la primera página, preguntándose por los significados de "acto" y "escena". Pero pronto se dejó llevar por la historia, atrapado por el florido diálogo y el comportamiento absolutamente ilógico de los dos protagonistas. Entonces se detuvo y volvió atrás, asegurándose de que estuviese leyendo correctamente. ¿Cómo que todo estaba ocurriendo en _un día_? ¿Era posible de verdad que dos humanos se enamoraran tan rápidamente?

Y era un amor muy apasionado, además. Los dos adolescentes- un momento, ¿Julieta sólo tenía trece años?- se juraron tal devoción el uno al otro que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado que se conocían desde hacía años o quizás de otra vida. Pero, ¿no acababan de conocerse? Ulquiorra estaba casi seguro de que la reencarnación no existía en el mundillo de ese tal Shakespeare.

Al final de la escena del balcón, incrédulo y asqueado, levantó la vista para ver a las tres bibliotecarias mirándole con los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso ese tipo de diversión era lo que tanto les emocionaba? No entendía cómo ese libro podía ser la historia de amor más famosa de la literatura. Pero todavía no había terminado. Tal vez al final se redimieran.

Bueno, Romeo se metió en una pelea. ¿No les había advertido el Príncipe de que habría repercusiones si su estúpida rivalidad continuaba? Ah, ahora el tal Tebaldo estaba muerto. Se lo merecía, supuso Ulquiorra. Aunque el altercado hizo que expulsaran a Romeo de la ciudad. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con su preciada Julieta?

Ulquiorra tuvo que sufrir más diálogo pomposo y… tuvo que volver atrás. ¿Romeo y Julieta acababan de aparearse? ¿Eso era lo que el autor estaba tratando de decir? ¿Cómo lo…? Orihime le había contado que los humanos ponían más interés en el apareamiento cuando lo hacían con alguien que les importase; preferiblemente con alguien que conociesen de más de dos días. ¿Tan seguros estaban esos adolescentes de que estarían juntos para siempre? ¿Y si descubrían que no se soportaban después de haberse unido en matrimonio? No estaban pensando bien en las cosas, ¿verdad?

Continuó leyendo, interesándose más cuando el Fraile le dio el veneno a Julieta. Ah. _Ahora_ tenían un plan. Ulquiorra pasó las páginas siguientes sintiendo que algo iba a salir mal y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final…

Cerró el libro. Las bibliotecarias lo miraron mientras él clavaba la vista con una expresión indescriptible en el libro, entonces volvió a coger el pequeño volumen y releyó las últimas páginas. Entonces volvió a leerlas una vez más, por asegurarse.

Estaban muertos.

Las familias abandonaron sus diferencias a costa de las vidas de sus hijos. Romeo y Julieta estarían juntos en la muerte. ¿Habría vida después de la muerte en ese universo? Era imposible que aquella fuese una historia real. Ulquiorra cerró el libro y lo giró, leyendo el resumen de la parte posterior y comprobó que efectivamente era ficción. Una obra.

Aun así, ¿_ésa_ era la historia más famosa…?

No. Se negó a creerlo. Miró a las tres bibliotecarias, preguntándose si le habrían engañado igual que el vidente. Por suerte no le estaban mirando. Se levantó y se acercó a su mesa, dejando el libro de un golpe con cara de póquer.

- La próxima vez, encuéntrenme una historia real- les dijo fríamente y se marchó. Se olvidó de los libros; volvía a casa.

Pero a lo largo del día no consiguió sacarse la historia de la cabeza. le resultaba imposible que la sociedad humana tuviera en tal alta estima a semejante y triste pérdida de tiempo. Así que, mientras estaban cenando, decidió hacer lo impensable: preguntarle a Orihime.

- ¿Romeo y Julieta?- gritó ella, abriendo los ojos, sonriéndole embobada- ¡Qué historia de amor _más_ romántica! ¡_Pues claro_ que es la más famosa! Todos la hemos leído en el colegio. ¡Deberías cogerla de la biblioteca! Ya sabes, si quieres.

Ulquiorra la miró.

- Si me viera obligado a leer esa idiotez para clase, castraría al profesor- dijo secamente y siguió comiendo, masticando en silencio mientras Orihime seguía sonriéndole, perpleja.

Humanos, amor, romance… ¿No se suponía que esas historias tenían que tener finales felices? Estaba empezando a pensar que esa gente sabía del amor tan poco como él. 

**/Continuará/**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido el drabble? Hay unos seis en total que tratan sobre "historias de amor" y en cada uno Ulquiorra leerá uno de los grandes libros amorosos de todos los tiempos (o eso me ha parecido entender, por lo poco que he ojeado). Resulta muy curiosa esta miniserie dentro del fanfic y la verdad es que será divertido ver cómo reaccionan los protagonistas a las historias de amor. Por ahora Ulquiorra se ha lucido, porque la verdad es que los pobres Romeo y Julieta tienen unos pájaros en la cabeza que en fin… Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Tinani86**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que a Orihime le queda muy bien que se le vaya tanto la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo en los momentos de calma siempre salta con alguna de sus tonterías. Anda, no sabía que el nombre estuviese mal escrito :S. De todos modos, al ser una traducción, prefiero dejar los nombres tal y como la autora los escribió en su día. Pero gracias por el aviso. Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Pobre Orihime, en cuanto se aburre se le dispara la imaginación… pero bueno, seguro que así Ulquiorra no se aburre nunca. Un beso!_

_**Diana**__: hola! Jaja, entonces será mejor que empiece a actualizar por la tarde, aunque igual te atragantas también con la merienda. Las reacciones de Ulquiorra son lo mejor de este fanfic, eso desde luego. Veremos a ver qué ocurre según vaya avanzando su relación con Orihime. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Poor Ulquiorra, he doesn't know how to react to human weirdos. But luckily he'll learn son, if only to not let those rogues stealing him his money. Oh, I didn't know about your bonus chapter, can you send it to me? Thank you for your hard work!_

_**Rociio Uchiha**__: hola! Gracias por el review. Esta pareja es súper cómica cuando te los imaginas haciendo vida normal y sobre todo Ulquiorra, que todavía no se ha acostumbrado a la locura de los humanos. Un beso!_


	6. La Vida y Obra de Bento

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**La Vida y Obra de Bento**

Orihime no solía comprarle regalos a Ulquiorra a menudo, así que le resultó sospechoso que llegara balanceando una pequeña bolsa con un robot adorable dibujado en ella, tarareando una cancioncilla. Estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo, con los pies apoyados en la pared, algo que sabía que ella odiaba, así que los bajó rápidamente antes de asomarse por la esquina.

- Bienvenida a casa, mujer.

- ¡Ahí estás!- se acercó, la bolsa crujiendo con cada saltito que daba- ¡Te he comprado una cosita al venir!- se arrodilló junto a él, puso una mueca al ver la posición en la que estaba sentado y entonces empezó a rebuscar en las bolsas- Siempre dices que quieres aprender más de los humanos, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra hizo un ruido de afirmación, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

- Bueno, pues mientras estaba en la zona de descanso de la pastelería, pensé en cómo ayudarte. Sé que lees mucho, pero los libros pueden ser muy vagos, ¿sabes? ¡Algunos tienen mensajes muy confusos!- Orihime sacó un osito de peluche, frotó su nariz contra su hocico y volvió a meterlo en la bolsa- Así que al final acabé pensando en mi pasado y recordé que Sora me dio algo para enseñarme lo que era ser responsable.

Ah, sí, Sora, el difunto hermano cuya foto estaba en el salón. Orihime hablaba tanto con él que a Ulquiorra le había entrado la paranoia de que acabara respondiéndole y que le riñera por hacer algo malo. Como la semana pasada, cuando sin querer le había roto uno de sus brillos de labios favoritos- mientras trataba de averiguar qué era lo que contenía que le hiciera brillar los labios- y lo había tirado por la ventana en un momento de pánico, antes de echar a correr a la tienda a por uno nuevo. Tal vez no fuese para tanto, pero Orihime era conocida por ser impredecible, así que decidió tomar precauciones.

- ¡Tarán!- chilló la chica, arrojándole un paquete del plástico encima del libro que estaba leyendo.

Ulquiorra miró el contenido. Era un dispositivo pequeño y verde, lo suficientemente pequeño como para aplastarlo con la mano, con una pantalla más pequeña que la del móvil de Orihime y unos pocos botones más abajo. Un montón de monstruos raros decoraban el paquete.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, acercándoselo para inspeccionarlo, justo a tiempo para que Orihime se lo quitara de las manos.

- ¡Es una mascota virtual!- le dijo, levantándose y corriendo a su habitación para coger unas tijeras- Eran increíblemente populares cuando iba al colegio. _Todo el mundo_ tenía el suyo. Volvía locos a los profesores.

Ulquiorra levantó la vista de la página en la que estaba. ¿Volvía locos a los profesores? ¿Qué clase de cosa era esa "mascota virtual"? Se levantó del suelo, cada vez más atemorizado y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras ella serraba con violencia el plástico, rompiendo el envoltorio y sacando el dispositivo.

- ¿Qué has dicho que me iba a enseñar esto, mujer?

- ¡Responsabilidad! Ya sabes, por cuidar de otro ser vivo- dijo Orihime, mientras desdoblaba el libro de instrucciones- Aunque esto no está _técnicamente_ vivo, pero ya me entiendes.

Ulquiorra la miró.

Después de toquetearlo, el dispositivo soltó una serie de pitidos.

- ¡Ya está!- gritó ella, girándose y dándole la pequeña cosa a Ulquiorra. Inspeccionó la pantalla. Una masa pixelada y bidimensional, que parecía una mezcla entre un perro, un dragón y un mono, empezó a moverse.

- ¿No es mono?- babeó Orihime- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

- Se… ¿Se supone que tengo que ponerle nombre?- preguntó Ulquiorra, mientras ella seguía leyendo las instrucciones con una sonrisa en la cara. Ni siquiera sabía qué sexo tenía; ¿cómo se suponía que iba a darle un nombre? Bueno, le estaban rugiendo las tripas- Creo que debería llamarlo Bento.

- ¡Bento!- Orihime apretó los botones de debajo de la pantalla- Bien, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar de él. Según las instrucciones, el primer botón es para darle de comer, el segundo para darle mimos, el tercero para jugar, el cuarto para reñirle y los que tienen forma de flecha son para moverte por el menú y para ir a los mini-juegos para distraerlo- dejó las instrucciones y miró seriamente a Ulquiorra- Prométeme que mantendrás a Bento con vida. Va a pedirte muchas cosas a todas horas, de día y de noche, igual que un bebé de verdad- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando él de pronto le cogió de la mano, colocándola hacia arriba y dejándole la mascota virtual encima, antes de marcharse de allí- ¡Espera, Ulquiorra, vuelve!- le gritó, corriendo detrás de él.

…

Bento estuvo sorprendentemente tranquilo el primer día; tal vez porque Orihime mantenía a la criatura feliz jugando con ella y alimentándola cuando pitaba. Pero cuando tuvo que ir a clase al día siguiente, fue Ulquiorra quien se ocupó de Bento, dos hombres y ninguna mujer alrededor que los cuidara. Al menos cuando Ulquiorra tenía hambre se alimentaba solo. Esa _cosa_, sin embargo…

Se sentó para ver la tele, con la mascota virtual justo al otro lado, encima de un cojín. Hasta ahora el perro-dragón-mono (¿el pedramono?) se estaba comportando. En la televisión estaba saliendo la noticia de un robo que tuvo lugar en otra parte de la ciudad la noche antes. Y entonces, usto cuando creía que podría ver todos los informativos sin interrupción, sonaron dos pitidos del dispositivo. Lo miró. Silencio, después dos pitidos más, más altos que el primero.

Ulquiorra lo cogió y miró la pantalla. Por lo visto, Bento había hecho sus cosas en el suelo. Con cara de asco, Ulquiorra riñó a la estúpida criatura. ¿Es que no había opción para ir al servicio? Como respuesta Bento puso una cara sospechosamente triste y siguió moviéndose. ¿Qué, es que se suponía que tenía que alabarle por tener buen tránsito? Ulquiorra dejó la mascota virtual. Al momento volvió a pitar. ¿Ahora tenía hambre? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de hacer caca, supuso que tendría sentido. Pero, ¿y si no tenía nada que darle de comer? ¿Esa cosa saldría de ahí y se lo comería a él? Decidió ignorarlo. La paciencia era una virtud.

Por desgracia, Bento no debía de confiar mucho en la virtud. El pitido siguió aumentando de volumen y de frecuencia hasta que a Ulquiorra le costó oír la televisión. Así que al final cogió a la mascota virtual y la riñó hasta callarse y _entonces_ le dio de comer. Ahora Bento aprendería la lección. Ulquiorra se fijó en la pantalla. Bento tenía cara triste, pero al menos estaba en silencio. ¿Por qué coño fruncía el ceño? ¿Ahí estaba Ulquiorra, usando parte de su tiempo para prestarle atención y Bento ni siquiera iba a darle las gracias? Volvió a reñirle por ser tan desagradecido.

Entonces Ulquiorra se congeló, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna, como si le estuvieran mirando. Echó un breve vistazo por encima de su hombro. El retrato familiar de Sora, arriba del todo de la estantería que había detrás del sofá, de cara a la televisión, sonreía en dirección a Ulquiorra. Volviendo a mirar a Bento, el antiguo Espada apretó un botón y el menú apareció. ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer feliz a esa estúpida cosa?

Ah, bueno, estaba la opción de jugar. ¿Los pedramonos se alegraban cuando jugaban con ellos? Decidió intentarlo, aunque sólo fuera para contentar a Bento. Porque si Bento estaba triste, Orihime también estaría triste y una vez le había contado a Ulquiorra que había escupido en las galletas de alguien porque no le había gustado cómo la había tratado. A Ulquiorra no le gustaba la idea de cenar saliva.

El primer juego no terminó bien, poniendo más triste a Bento, así que volvió a intentarlo. Bento también perdió el segundo. Ulquiorra tuvo la intención de leer las instrucciones, por si había alguna manera de controlar el resultado final, pero por lo visto era cuestión de azar. Lo intentó una tercera y Bento salió victorioso. Eso estaba mejor. Ulquiorra sonrió. Ninguna mascota suya iba a ser una perdedora.

En la pantalla apareció una tumba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Se acercó el aparato, agitándolo dos veces, pero la tumba no desapareció. ¿Bento estaba muerto? Qué… ¡No! Miró a la televisión, después por la ventana, deseando poder tirarla por ahí. Pero entonces recordó que Sora estaba detrás de él y se levantó, dejando la mascota virtual y corriendo a buscar el manual de instrucciones.

Muerte de la mascota, muerte de la mascota… Ah, ahí estaba. Leyó el pequeño párrafo hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

_La mascota puede sobreexcitarse al jugar mucho de forma continuada y puede morir. ¡Por favor, trata bien a tu mascota!_

Ulquiorra gruñó y arrojó las instrucciones, después volvió al salón, preguntándose qué hacer, qué decirle a Orihime cuando volviera a casa. No lo sabía. Había sido un error. ¡Por mucho que Bento estuviese muy triste al principio, no había sido su intención matarlo!

Bueno, al menos ya se había callado.

…

- ¡Ya he llegado!- dijo Orihime, divisando de inmediato a Ulquiorra en el sofá. Mientras le devolvía el saludo, se acercó a él y vio a la mascota virtual a su lado, encima de uno de los cojines- ¿Qué tal está Bento?- le preguntó, mientras cogía el dispositivo y echaba una ojeada a la pantalla- Este no es Bento- dijo secamente, mientras miraba el pájaro con forma de malvavisco que ocupaba el lugar del pedramono.

- Ya me he dado cuenta- dijo un inexpresivo Ulquiorra.

Orihime se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y qué le _ha pasado_ a Bento exactamente?

- Si su mundo se parece al mío- contestó Ulquiorra- Tobias, que obviamente es un ser muy superior, se lo ha comido.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tobias?

- Sí, esa… esa criatura con forma de pájaro.

- ¿Tobias se ha comido a Bento?

- ¿No están para eso los bentos?

**/Continuará/**

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque yo me lo he pasado genial traduciéndolo. Áis, qué recuerdos me traen los tamagotchis. ¡Y qué cierto es lo de que volvían locos a los profesores! Recuerdo que a mí siempre me salía el pajarraco feo, porque nunca le reñía cuando debía (y eso que apenas le daba dulces para comer). Pero nada, no había manera de que saliera algo diferente. Respecto al capítulo… ha sido todo un detalle que Ulquiorra pensase en Sora. Se ve que poco a poco está empezando a implicarse cada vez más con Hime. Veremos qué pasa. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! I'm looking forward to see when he trully starts feeling something for her (will he be jealous? Angry about something? God I can't wait!). OK, then let's just wait till I reach the end and then you send it. Now I'm more willing to translate than before. See you!_

_**Hanasaki95**__: hola! Yo me lo leí hace bastante y lo bueno es que ya sabía el final (estos dramas de Shakespeare siempre acaban en tragedia y con medio reparto muerto). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado aún más. Un beso!_

_**IzumeSchiffer**__: hola! Hmm, tiempo al tiempo… :3_

_** .Sohma**__: hola! La verdad es que la autora sabe muy bien cómo hacerlos convivir sin que se pierda la personalidad de los personajes originales. Es como si fueran ellos mismos, aunque la situación haya cambiado totalmente. Gracias a ti por leer la historia! Un beso!_


End file.
